1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electrical circuit means for a cooking apparatus and to a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an electrical circuit means for a cooking apparatus wherein the circuit means is adapted to cause sparking at first igniter means for top burner means of the apparatus by causing current flow through the primary of a first transformer and to cause sparking at second igniter means for oven burner means of the apparatus by causing current flow through the primary of a second transformer. Such circuit means has a main circuit branch adapted to be interconnected to an electrical power source so as to charge a main capacitor that causes the current flow through the primaries when a gate of an SCR of the main branch is activated, the circuit means having two activating circuit branches each being adapted to activate the gate. Each activating branch has a neon bulb and a capacitor which causes its respective neon blub to fire and activate the gate when its respective capacitor is charged to a value that reaches the breakover voltage of its respective neon bulb, one of the activating branches causing spark quenching when a flame appears in an oven spark gap. For example, see FIG. 1 of this application.